DC Prime: Green Lantern & Flash
by DC Prime Universe
Summary: Part of the DC Prime Universe: Before the Justice League, these two heroes where partners? Oh sorry thats not right. Friends? Oh wait no. Acquaintances? Hm no that doesn't sound right either. The Flash the Fastest Man Alive, teams up with Interstellar, Space Cop, The Green Lantern to take on threats they can't handle alone. Wait... that doesn't sound right either. Ah screw it let
1. Chapter 1

**Green Lantern & The Flash Chapter: #1, The Odd Couple: Part 1**

**Author: CaptainTightPants12**

* * *

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Superman, his story lines, or any related characters, you'd be seeing this story in the pages of the this month's issue of Superman and not for free on FanFiction. Ditto any DC Comics characters or storylines.**

**Summary: The most glamorous and beguiling couple in the DC Universe, Green Lantern and Flash.**

**Author's Note: As you'll quickly deduce, this [mostly] is the first meeting of Hal Jordan and Barry Allen, so it's not set in present day continuity for DC Universe Prime. Anyways, dive in! Looking forward to your thoughts!**

* * *

There are unlikely couples in the world.

Sometimes the geek gets the girl. Seriously, there was even a rumor that a nerdy rookie reporter landed Lois Lane from out East. Sometimes two grumpy old men find companionship in each other. It happens. But this was California.

The new Wild West. Friendships, real ones anyways, were few and far between. Everyone was out for themselves and such a bond was simply unheard of. But there was one couple that defied all of the odds.

And it all started with, if you could believe it, zombies.

He shook his head wildly, avoiding bites and scratches. "It's just not... biologically possible! And I would know! I'm a scientist! There's no way that they're zombies! This just doesn't make sense!"

"Well, get on board with it!" grunted Green Lantern as a will-power charged fist roared from his ring. "They're zombies!"

* * *

**. . . .48 hours earlier. . . .**

Barry's head hit the counter in the crime lab. "I've got nothing, Pat. Nothing at all. I've combed over the scene for fibers, prints, DNA, and I can't find us a lead. Singh is going to kill me. And I mean it this time. That vein... It's popping."

She snickered, "Don't be like that. We've just gotta find our break. It's all here."

"I've been up and down and all over this case, Pat," Barry groaned. "The only biological evidence that we found, was dead tissue. Long dead tissue. Which, wasn't a huge surprise. It was a crematorium."

"Yeah, but it was super dead tissue. The kind that'd been dead for years. Why was that still around? There's no way that they were that bad at cleaning their own set-up. No way. There's gotta be something to that," Patty offered.

He sighed and nodded. She had a point. Who just breaks into a cemetery and kills a funeral director, but sticks around to dig up some corpses and rub their crusty old dead tissue on the counters and victim? And this wasn't the first time that it had happened. Two other cemeteries in Central City had been hit by the "Cemetery Creeper."

'Geeze, I can't believe Iris is letting her bosses force her to call this guy that,' he thought to himself. Barry furrowed his brow and looked to his Q-Pad, 'Maybe Patty is on to something... Maybe there's more to this than I thought...'

Barry quickly pulled up 'the Kord,' his preferred search engine, on his Q-Pad. He accessed the CCPD database and used the national crime database to search for cemetery related criminal activity. "Patty, what is A.R.G.U.S.?"

"Hmm?"

"There's a bunch of files here that say that they're restricted under order of A.R.G.U.S.," he tilted the screen for her to see the blacked out files. "Why would the files be restricted? And even then, why would these be restricted from us?"

Patty shook her head, "I guess go and ask Frye? Maybe he'll be able to give you access?"

Once he was out the door of the crime-lab, he used his super-speed to get the rest of the way in a flash. He slowed down as he reached the top of the stairwell, straightening his lab coat, and then proceeded into the CCPD bullpen. Barry had been getting first-hand involved with a lot of investigations lately, and that had gotten a bit of a reputation with some of the beat cops. He had become a little uncomfortable these days about having to deal with them.

One of the more arrogant officers leaned back in his chair, "What bring you up here, Allen? Did you find a kid in a well or is it a cat in a tree this time? I'd hate for you to miss out on a chance to be the hero."

Barry gave a small nod before continuing on his way. He gave the glass a quick tap before poking his head inside the door to Captain Darryl Frye's office. "Captain Frye? Have you got a minute? I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Of course, Barry! Come on in. And call me Darryl, would you?"

He nodded and stepped inside, "Sir, I'm working on the..." he grimaced. "The Cemetery Creeper case-"

"Ah! Any leads?"

"Well, I might be able to find one, but when I tried to look through the national crime files for similar cases, I found that a vast majority of them are restricted by something called A.R.G.U.S.," he showed him his Q-Pad.

Frye frowned, putting on his glasses, "Why are these... A.R.G.U.S. stands for the Advanced Research Group Uniting Super-Humans... I had to go to a conference on it. These are the guys that deal with the meta-humans and what not."

His eyes grew big, "You think that the Cemetery Creeper is a meta-human?"

"If A.R.G.U.S. is getting involved with it, I guess that's a safe bet," Frye shrugged. "That would probably explain why we're having such a hard time tracking him down. We're just behind the curve on some of this stuff. I guess it's a good thing that we've got the Flash looking out for us. This should be right up his alley."

Barry gulped, "Yeah... He should have no problem at all..."

Frye opened his desk drawer and dug around for a moment, "I think that I've got a number here. Might be able to call it and get some kind of clearance of exemption to look into the A.R.G.U.S. files, but no promises."

He slid a card across the table and Barry picked it up, reading it. "Steve Trevor... Hmm..."

* * *

Barry twirled the card around with his fingers, but Iris quickly snagged it from his hand. "Barry, why haven't you called this guy already? You need the info for your case. I need to get this story over with. I mean seriously, every time I have to say the Cemetery Creeper, I die a little inside. I don't think I can take another week of this..."

"I did call it," he rolled his eyes. "And I was totally iced out. That Trevor guy wouldn't even take my call. I had to talk to some woman named Etta Candy for half an hour about the matters of Home Land Security."

"There are people named Etta Candy in this world?"

He furrowed his brow, "Didn't you come up with a woman name Silver St. Cloud?"

Iris gave him a stern poke, "Hey. She was a nice lady. And it made for one hell of a handle. You either go weird or have dynamite alliteration like Lois Lane, Vicki Vale, I was so pissed that my Dad gave my brother the double-W instead of me."

"I'm sure that your readership will endure," he chuckled.

"Well what are you going to do then? My fate is in your hands, Allen. I'm reasonably certain that if I have to type that name into another article, my head is going to explode. Tell me you have a plan. Help me, Barry Allen, you're my only hope."

Barry shook his head with a laugh, "I have a plan. This guy has struck in what is starting to appear as a direct line, and I think that if I can piece together the locations, I can figure out where he's heading."

"Any leads?"

He shrugged a bit, "I'm still sorting through what I can get at. A.R.G.U.S. is doing their best to keep it locked down, but I have been sorting through what I can find on the Kord. Mostly tweets and what not, but I'm starting to get somewhere. If I'm right, he's heading west. I've just gotta find out where out west. It's kind of a big area to cover."

"Maybe you should call the Flash?"

Barry nearly spit out his beer, "Hmm?"

She rolled her eyes, "You know? The ole Scarlet Speedster? The Crimson Comet? The guy is the fastest man alive. He'd be able to go all full-burn and get you all the info that you need. Why don't you just give him a call?"

"Uh... Well... I don't think you can just call him and get him to run errands for you..."

Iris waved her hand, "Please, I get him to do errands for me all the time, let me call him-"

"No!" he shouted on accident, eyes wide.

She jumped back, "What?!"

His mouth hung open, "Uh... I just... Let me see if I can't track it down on my own? I don't want to waste his time before I know for sure what I'm looking for. We'll just file that away for the moment. Alright?"

"You're so weird, you know that?"

"Yeah... I know..." he grimaced.

Her phone beeped, and when she pulled out her phone, she chuckled to herself, "So, do you remember that intern I had last summer? The Korean girl?" Barry nodded. "Well, she just texted me, and she says that a cemetery was robbed out in Nevada where she's doing some intern work. Does that sound like the kind of thing that would interest you?"

Barry's eyes grew big, "Nevada. Where at in Nevada?"

"Las Vegas. It didn't make the mainstream news because lets face it, it's a thing in Vegas to be seen with dead people. No one was surprised that someone robbed a cemetery, but she knew that I was killing myself on our story." He pulled out his Q-Pad and updated the trajectory. Iris leaned over his shoulder, "What's it say?

He followed the line with his finger from Central City to all the other locations and then finally Las Vegas. It made a perfect line out west, heading to a very specific spot on the map. Barry leaned back with a 'heh'.

"If this is right... It looks like I'm heading to Coast City."

* * *

**. . . .to be continued. . . .**

**Author's Note: Well, what did you think? I think you all can guess where this is going, but hopefully you enjoyed meeting our good friend Barry Allen and his supporting cast. We'll be meeting Hal Jordan and his supporting cast in the next chapter as we move things out west. Until then, I hope you guys enjoyed the set-up, and I'm excited for what comes next! Shoot me some reviews and let me know what you thought! More fun is on the way!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Green Lantern & Flash #2**

**Author: CaptainTightPants12**

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Green Lantern or Flash, their story lines, or any related characters, you'd be seeing this story in the pages of DC Comics and not for free on FanFiction. Ditto any DC Comics characters or storylines.**

**Summary: The most glamorous and beguiling couple in the DC Universe, Green Lantern and Flash.**

**Chapter: #2, The Odd Couple: Part 2**

**Author's Note: This update is a little late, but from now on, all should be well.**

* * *

"Son... Do you know what stock options are?"

He glanced over to see that she already knew where he was going to go with this. Her eyes burned red as they tried to make his head explode before he could say, "Do you mean like leather versus cloth in a new car?"

Carol pinched the bridge of her nose. She could have killed him.

"No, I... I meant stock options, as in company stock? As in the stock market?"

"No, I knew that..." Hal frowned, glancing over to Carol for a moment again to relay his displeasure with his joke not dropping. "I was trying to cut the tension. I know that today's... incident... probably cost the company a little bit of money."

The greasy little man that Carol Ferris hired to keep the company's finances in order looked like he was going to go as red as a certain friend of Hal's from a certain corps. "A little bit of... Jordan... You probably cost Ferris Air trillions of dollars in future contracts with your little stunt. You let a six hundred million dollar jet fall out of the sky."

"Well, if it makes anybody feel any better, I walked away without a scratch." She groaned, which reminded Hal, "Oh, yeah, right, I... I kind of stubbed my toe on my landing. Not a big deal. But, you know... Ouch."

"Hal-"

Holding up his hand, he cut her off, "No more defending him, Carol! We had to fight tooth and nail for that demonstration. I personally had to kiss more ass than we've probably ever had to at Ferris Air. LexCorp... Caldwell... Even Wayne was chomping at the bit for this one. The General was looking to buy, and Jordan's little stunt blew it. Caldwell is probably signing the papers as we speak. Your father would have never put up with this."

Her eyes flashed with anger, and Hal was smart enough to scoot away from the desk, "I will call General Lane and smooth this all over, Gregory. And it will be a cold day in hell before Elliot Caldwell touches this contract."

Gregory opened his mouth, "But-"

And Carlo shut him down. "And if you ever bring my father up like that again, I will see that you never work in this industry again. Do you understand me? Ferris Air is my company now, and I will handle my employees however I see fit. Your job is to make sure we stay afloat, not to deal with personnel. Jordan might be an arrogant tool-"

"Hey!"

"But he's the best damn pilot we've ever had. And my father would have been the first one to tell you that. What makes us the best, is that we push our jets further than anyone else, and no one pushes harder than Hal does."

He smirked, "Oh yes, I do."

"Shut it," she snapped without looking to him, instead staring down Gregory. "Now if that's all you've got to say, go get General Lane back on the phone, and I'll sort this out myself. Do we understand each other?"

Gregory nodded and left the room quickly in a startled panic. Hal threw his feet up on her desk and pushed back in his chair slightly, "Well, you certainly put him in his place, now didn't you? You know, I never liked that guy-" Carol pushed his chair backwards, causing him to crash down to the ground with a thud. "Hey!"

"Don't start with me, Hal. You totally screwed the pooch on this one," she glared.

He got to his feet and put his chair back upright, "I had to push it, and it didn't like it. So I had to bolt."

Carol wasn't buying it, "You ejected way too high for me to believe that, Hal. You didn't try and right the ship, this was you not pushing yourself again. This isn't the first time that you've bailed out and said it was a mechanical error. What are you thinking when you pull that cord? Why aren't you trying to land these birds?"

Swallowing deeply and trying to think of a way to say, 'Well, there was this giant rock monster that was terrorizing the coast because some tools in lab coats dumped radioactive material in the ocean and caused some sort of weird reaction that brought all the surrounding rocks to life, and since I'm the Green Lantern for Sector 2814, it was kind of my job to swoop in and kick it's ass with a giant green wrecking ball' without revealing the fact that he was a superhero in his free time.

"I'm just unreliable, I guess," he gave her a goofy smile.

She grabbed the front of his jacket, "Wreck another one of my jets, and your ass is mine."

Hal smirked, "My ass has always been yours if you wanted it, Sapphire."

"I'm going to find out what's going on in that head of yours," she glared. "Unfortunately, my guess is not too much."

He clasped his hand over his heart and began to fake a heart attack, "Oh! You're killing me. Carol... I think I'm going to need mouth-to-mouth," he sprawled out on the floor. "Carol... Help me... Help me..."

Carol rolled her eyes and stepped over him and out her front door, "I would, but I forgot my mouthwash, and I'd need some after that. Try not to get blood or pee or whatever else comes out during a heart attack on my carpet. It's expensive."

Her secretary Penny's eyes grew big as she watched Hal Jordan, the man she'd had a crush on from afar for many months now, flop around on the floor of her boss's office like a bafoon. "Umm... Are you ok, Mr. Jordan?"

"My heart! It's broken!"

. . . .later. . . .

"I just don't understand why you don't tell her that you're, you know," Tom Kalmaku looked around carefully, "You know, the guy with the stuff?" Hal frowned. "You know, that can get you, you know." He clicked his tongue.

Hal folded his arms, "You're making me sound like a drug dealer."

Groaning, Tom rolled his eyes, "I'm trying to keep it on the down low, man!"

"Why? No one else is here," chuckled Hal. "You can say, out loud, that I'm a ring-weilding peace guardian from outer-space that looks awesome in his skin-tight green outfit. Trust me. The ladies have noticed. And I haven't told Carol, because we're not ready for that. She's not even willing to admit her undying love for me yet."

Tom shook his head, "I'm not sure that there's all that much to admit."

He gasped in mock-offense, "Say it isn't so, Kalmaku! Say it isn't so! That woman is crazy about me! Why else would she let me crash bird after bird for her? She's totally in love with me. Everybody sees that."

"Or maybe, and this is just a theory I'm working on, it's because between wrecks, you actually do a good job sometimes? And need I remind you that stuffing someone into a can of fire and metal that is probably going to explode or crash isn't really a good way of saying those three little words? She wouldn't let you nearly kill yourself if she loved you, Hal."

"Or! Or! She's just really turned on by danger."

Tom snorted, "Yeah, that's it. Hit the nail on the head."

Hal glared, "It is. And in case you forgot, there's not a whole lot that can happen that my ring can't deal with. I'm perfectly safe when I'm crashing and exploding these birds. Half the time, I'm not even in it when it happens. Usually I've gotta go stop some over-the-top bad guy from robbing a bank or stealing all the product from an ice cream truck."

"Wasn't that you?"

"I'd just gotten back from throwing a roving ice monster from Pluto into the Sun! I was hot! Plus, I paid for it!" Tom tilted his head in disbelief. "I meant that I'm going to pay for it. I keep forgetting. I'm like eight months late on my rent, you think I can remember to pay the ice cream truck guy? Do you know how many ice cream trucks there are in Coast City?"

"I'm guessing a lot?"

He nodded, "There's like a crap ton. There's more ice cream trucks in Central City than there are Green Lanterns in the universe. Of that, I am sure. And some sectors have two or three Lanterns. Can you imagine more than one of me?"

Tom shuddered, "That'd be awful."

"Uh, I meant can you imagine how much superhero-ing would get done. Jerk."

He held up his hands with a laugh, "I'm just kidding. Lighten up," Tom broke into a fit of laughter, but Hal just stared. When Tom regained the ability to speak, he said, "Get it? Because your ring makes light constructs-"

"Yeah. I got it. Don't quit your day job, Comedian."

"How could I? I'm always fixing the things you've broken. You're like the best job security a guy could ask for."

Hal rolled his eyes, "That's what Green Lantern does. He helps out the little guy."

Tom shook his head with a laugh, "You're so charitable."

"Speaking of charity, how are things going with that girl? T-something, right?" he elbowed Tom in the ribs. "You said that you were going to take her out on the town since she moved in from your slice of the middle of nowhere."

"If you must know, we went on a date, and it was just fine," blushed Tom.

He jumped backwards, "Just fine?! You dog!"

"Shut up."

"Alright, alright," Hal snickered. "I should probably check the scanner anyways. Crime be happening, and Green Lantern be responding. What have you got for me, Ring? Giant mechanical monsters to the top as always."

His ring glowed green and chirped back, "Fifty-seven possible-" it cut out. "Fifty-six possib-" it cut out again, and Hal looked to Tom and frowned. "Fifty-five-" it cut out a third time, "Fifty-four possible-"

Tom quirked an eyebrow, "Is something wrong with it? Has it ever done that before?"

"No, something is wrong. What do you have on your Q-Phone? What's going on?"

Fresh off the boat from Q-Core at Queen Industries, Tom's phone lit up, "It says here that... Woah... You don't that this is Superman, do you?" He showed Hal the red-blur on his screen. "That'd be awesome."

"Hey, Coast City has already got a hero, and he wears green!"

* * *

**. . . .to be continued. . . .**

**Author's Note: Better late than never, eh?! Well, what did you think? Chapters will be coming out bi-monthly, or every other week, depending on your terminology. But the point is, things are heating up! And the next one will finally have some much needed action! Shoot me some reviews and let me know what you thought of Hal, Carol, and Tom! And look out for a chapter in the very near future where the Scarlet Speedster and Green Gladiator clash!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Green Lantern & Flash #3 **

**Chapter: #3, The Odd Couple: Part 3**

* * *

**Author: CaptainTightPants12**

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Green Lantern or Flash, their story lines, or any related characters, you'd be seeing this story in the pages of DC Comics and not for free on FanFiction. Ditto any DC Comics characters or storylines.**

**Summary: The most glamorous and beguiling couple in the DC Universe, Green Lantern and Flash.**

**Author's Note: Down the rabbit hole yet again!**

* * *

"It's just..."

Somehow, time always seemed to hold still when he was moving this fast. He imagined if it'd been raining, there'd just be suspended droplets of water in the air. And part of him wondered how long he could stay this way.

"...too damn..."

There was probably an extremely good chance that he could actually get some very important work done. Think of all the evidence that he could collect. He'd never have to listen to Singh give another lecture again.

"...humid..."

But then again, how would he ever live a normal life? How would he ever listen to Iris rant about the inner workings of being a journalist? How would he listen to old stories from Captain Frye? How would he ever meet Batman?"

"...for this!"

Everything crashed down as it should have. The bank-robbers hit the ground, unconscious. Various coins, pocket watches, assorted jewelry hit the ground after having had their sacks turned upside down. Some of the hostages found themselves in different locations. The kind that didn't have bullets flying towards them. He panted for a moment, "Way too humid."

The security guard patted himself down, "But I... They were... I was gunna... Where'd the bullets go?!"

"Well, over there!" Flash swung his hand towards the wall, where there were in fact bullet holes now. "They didn't... Woah... I need a costume that breathes... They didn't go anywhere they weren't going to go... You're the one that moved..."

His mustache twitched as he noticed that he was several feet from where he last remembered being, "You moved me?"

"I did."

"But you're all skinny and junk. How'd you not pull your back or something, man?"

He glared, "Tell me about it."

Some of the thugs were starting to stir, and the mustached security guard started to panic again, "Uh... They're starting to get up... And I've still only got mace and a rape whistle, don't you think we should tie-" A whirlwind of a breeze blew past him and made him close his eyes for half a second, "-them up or- Woah! You're one fast dude!"

Flash skidded to a stop around the now tied up bank robbers. They were neatly tied to the circular table where the deposit slips were stationed, "I really feel like I need to make a quip about that, you know? Direct deposit to jail or something?"

"Heh," the security guard laughed. "You're a hoot. And way more efficient than our normal guy."

Green light flashed through the front doors and they turned to see that they'd been joined by another costumed individual that was not looking very amused, "Armand. Seriously? I stopped like three robberies here."

"Yeah, but this guy didn't cause the need for a remodel afterwards," muttered Armand the Security Guard.

"Well... But... Those dinosaur constructs were cool! Didn't you say your kid bought one of the figurines?!"

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, but that doesn't mean that it was the right way to handle the situation!"

"Then don't count on me, when traffic is backed up because some intergalactic robots that think all life is bad mess up the freeway again, and you want to get to your kid's softball game, alright?!" he snapped quickly.

Armand grumbled, "Not cool, bro..."

Green Lantern turned his attention to the red-suited individual, "And do even get me started on you! Haven't you ever heard of the Bro-Code?! Well, there's a Super-Hero-Code too! Yep. I know a rookie like you maybe doesn't know about it, but it's true. And you know what it says? It says, don't be stealing another super-hero's city, or his beloved fans!"

"I wouldn't say that you're beloved..." muttered Armand.

"That's it! No more fireworks on New Years either! You'll have to settle for earth-bound delights!"

Flash held up his hand, "I'm not trying to steal your city uh... What was your name again?"

His jaw dropped, "What is my- Did he just- Did you just- How did you come up in my city and not even stop to check what my name is?! Oh, we're about to have one of those classic mix-ups where two heroes kick each other's asses!"

"I don't have time for this, I'm here looking for-"

"Don't care!" he shouted as a giant green fist erupted from his ring and knocked Flash out a window and onto the street outside. "I know. I know. I'll pay for it this time. Can you wait to cash the check on Tuesday though?"

A red blur swooped inside and grabbed him by the arm, throwing him down the steps outside. He turned back for a split second, "Don't worry, Armand, I'll make sure to keep his blood on the pavement and outside."

"Uh... Ok?"

Flash blurred back outside, "Are you out of your-"

"Batter up!" was all he heard before the giant green baseball bat connected with his torso, sending him down the street in a tumble. Green Lantern floated towards him, waving his hands in the air. "Oh! And that one is out of here! Make sure to pick up your official Green Lantern bobble heads in the gift shop on your way out, folks!"

Glaring from the ground, Flash spit out a little blood, "Bobble head. My thoughts exactly."

Before he could get out, "Say what now?" He was on the receiving end of about a thousand jabs and punches that came in the blink of an eye. He dropped down the ground, confused and groggy, "Who goes there?!"

"Whatever firepower you're packing, you can't hit what you can't catch," snapped Flash.

"That's what you think!"

A fly swatter erupted from his ring, and trying to smack down onto Flash. He quickly avoided the blows by running in circles around Green Lantern, which after a moment of stubbornness, causing him to change up his game plan. Suddenly a wall of green energy appeared and Flash ran into it, and a bar swung down from overhead to trap him. "What the-"

"I call this one, Flash-Trap. You know... Like a mouse-"

"I got it!"

He held up his hands, "You're the one that said I needed to catch you!"

Flash growled loudly and vibrated his way out of the construct, causing Green Lantern to balk. Unfortunately, he didn't have much time to react as Flash spun around him and worked in jabs before grabbing his opponent by the arm and spinning wildly. Green Lantern shouted in a panic as he lost his footing, spinning like a top.

"You seem to fly around quite a bit, how's your stomach going to hold up? Something tells me that you're stupid ring isn't the only green thing we're going to see flying today," heckled Flash.

Swallowing back some rare motion sickness side effects, Green Lantern managed, "Fl...y?! We ca...n f...ly!"

His hand shot upwards and a rocket erupted from his ring. They both flew up into the air, spinning like wild men, neither really gaining the upper hand in this situation, until Green Lantern's dizziness caused his construct to fade.

"Crap."

He tried to make a construct to help himself out, but he couldn't tell up from down. His parachute construct, complete with barf bag, ended up beneath him instead of overhead. He crashed through it like glass.

Meanwhile, Flash was trying to spin his arms to create a tornado effect to slow himself down. "This is going to hurt so bad."

He crashed through the roof of a hotdog vendor's cart. Flash looked down at himself, noticing the ketchup on his costume, "It's better than mustard- Ah, dammit!" he growled as he saw the yellow stains.

Glancing upwards, he saw Green Lantern falling and screaming, "Come on, you stupid ring! Give me something!"

Aug 24A giant bean-bag appeared in the street, and as he crashed into it, green willpower beans shot out the seams. He breathed heavily for a moment, "Serious flashbacks to when I jumped off the roof of our house when I was a kid to try and impress Annabeth Fletcher with the pigtails. Still hurt like a bitch though," he panted.

Flash leaned against the bean-bag, "Can we just take a breather real quick? It's way too hot for this."

"What was it they said in that pirate movie? Parlay? Yeah. Let's do that. I miss space, man. It's so cold up there..."

"After my little adventure up there?" he nodded upwards. "You can take all the space you want."

Green Lantern chuckled, "That wasn't an invitation to take my city. What are you doing here anyways?"

He quickly explained who the Cemetery Creeper was. And how this serial killer had been killing funeral directors and any other funeral home staff that got in his way, and then digging up and stealing bodies from their graves. "I've been following the Cemetery Creeper across the country and his trajectory is leading to Coast City."

"Heh. That's creepy. He's well named. You know, there's a cemetery not far from here. Yeah. It's got some kind of weird name. I can't place it. The Foot Funeral Home? I don't know. Some kind of body part or something."

"We should check it out."

Green Lantern scoffed, "Oh, are we teaming up now? Is that what's happening? Is that your way or making it so that the headlines don't read that I kicked your ass tomorrow? Because that's what happened. It's my word against yours."

"Something tells me I don't need to worry about the weight your word carries."

He rolled his eyes, "It's back... that... way..."

They turned to see a shuffling mass of decaying bodies heading in the direction that Green Lantern was pointing.

"Uh... Are they with you?"

Green Lantern glared, "What about this outfit says I travel with a zombie army?"

"I don't know! You're supposed to be on a team or in the corps or something, right?! Besides, green is very Halloween-y."

"First of all, I'm not on a team, I'm a deputy of the Green Lantern Corps. It's not like I have to check-in. Often. Second of all, green is not Halloween-y. That's orange. Pumpkins and the like. And red is closer to orange than green. So, yeah. Face."

He narrowed his eyes, "Predator's blood? It was green."

A scoff escaped Green Lantern, "What was the color of Freddy Krueger's sweater? Red. Ah, burn."

"Red and green, you idiot."

"I'm an idiot? You're wearing an expensive equivalent to panties hose on your head."

Flash rolled his eyes, "I'm sorry that my costume didn't come with a ring. I'll put that on the to-do list."

"Well, maybe you should!"

"Well, maybe I will!"

"Well- Oh crap, did you notice that they'd gotten so close?"

He shook his head, "No. I was- No. They're in biting distance. We should probably do something."

"Agreed. Fight afterwards?"

"Fight to the death afterwards."

They went back to back and Green Lantern scoffed, "Fight to your death afterwards maybe."

* * *

**. . . .to be continued. . . .**

**Author's Note: Well, what did you think?! Things are starting to heat up, and we'll get into the meaty bits in the next chapter as Hal and Barry face-off against this hoard of zombies. Anyways, shoot me some reviews and let me know what you thought, and especially what you think might happen next! See you guys in two weeks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Green Lantern & Flash Chapter: #4, The Odd Couple: Part 4**

**Author: CaptainTightPants12**

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Green Lantern or Flash, their story lines, or any related characters, you'd be seeing this story in the pages of DC Comics and not for free on FanFiction. Ditto any DC Comics characters or storylines.**

**Summary: The most glamorous and beguiling couple in the DC Universe, Green Lantern and Flash.**

**Author's Note: Zombies are upon us! What will happen next?!**

* * *

"Ok, you stay there."

He blurred around to the next one, "And yep. You here."

"Where you going? Back it on up."

His hand snapped backwards, "Teeth off! Not food!"

"Anytime now, you know?!"

Green Lantern rolled his eyes. "Do you know how hard it is to make a construct this big?! And then drive it?! Right down the middle of the road?! Collecting zombies?!" he shouted as he rip-roared down the road in his block-wide big rig, complete with a plow that shot zombies into his bucket of horrors being dragged behind. "I don't even have a CDL!"

He gritted his teeth, "I'll write you up a ticket later, but these guys are getting hungry!"

"You don't have energy bars in that suit of yours? Ha! I'm not buying it, Mr. Run-Around!"

Flash would have retorted, but he narrowly missed having a bite taken out of his arm. "Hey! What did I tell you?! Not food! You wanna eat one somebody?! Eat on yourself!" He pushed the zombie hard, throwing him back into the pile.

They'd managed to contain the zombies to one block. Green Lantern set up on one end, and Flash had taken up the other, both trying to push them into a pack so that they could try to contain them somehow. Green Lantern, being the gear-head that he was, came up with the idea that they could bull-doze them into a construct until they were able to find a way to cure these people of whatever they were infected with. They couldn't really be zombies. Could they?

His giant big-rig shook and screamed with a furry as it roared down the street.

Zombies hit the blade like an ACME cartoon, all was missing were the sound effects. Boing. Splat. Kapush. All that jazz and a little more. "Wooo-hooo!" Green Lantern laughed with glee. "You seeing this?!"

Flash was. In slow motion. Because he had to vibrate his way from being thrown in with the bunch. He was also relatively certain that the headache that was on-coming was because Green Lantern had somehow managed to fill up his construct with his very own annoying self. He came out the other side feeling all matter of exhausted by it.

The big-rig construct skidded to a stop.

"That was awesome!" he noticed Flash hunched over. "Woah, you alright?"

He closed one eye and looked upwards to see that the zombies had been concealed in the construct, "Yeah. I think you just rubbed off your block-headedness on me for a second. My head feels all thick and jelly-like."

Green Lantern made to snap back with something, but his phone rang. "Saved by the bell, Red Rover."

Flash grimaced, "That's not even clever."

"Shut up. He's big and red."

"He's a dog."

He glared, "Shut up." He flipped open his phone, "Hello? What? You want me to what? Carol, are you serious right now? No way. I'm not coming in. That's crazy talk. Because I have things that I'm doing!"

Tilting his head, something caught Flash's eye, "Uh..."

"Well, this is how it is, Carol! I'm busy! I'm not your whipping boy!"

Flash's eyes grew big as the construct started to fade, "Uh..." He snapped his fingers, "Lantern!"

He held up his hand, "No, it's just some guy trying to sell ugly lights. No, I didn't say- Yes, I'm too busy to come in. No, I'm not lying. I really am busy. This has nothing to do with that lawyer tightwad. Yes, I knew his name was Gregory."

"Dammit! You need to focus!"

Green Lantern held his hand over his phone, "Would you be quiet?!"

Glaring, Flash pointed towards the construct, "You're going to let them out!"

"They're fine! I do this sort of thing all the time!" he shouted before turning back to the phone, "What? No, I'm not talking to anyone else! No, I'm not hooking up with one of my random skan- You know what, I don't think that's the kind of word that a CEO of a major aircraft company. Yes, I'm correcting your language. No, I will not shove my head up-"

Flash spun him around, "They're out!"

He looked down the street, where the zombies had begun to roam freely. "Dammit!" He turned back to the phone, "I've got to go, Carol. Oh, would you relax?! You know I wouldn't know what to do with myself if you weren't biting my-"

Grabbing the phone away from Green Lantern, Flash threw it into the pile of zombies.

"Dude!"

He shrugged, "You want it back, deal with them."

Green Lantern glared, "That's gunna cost you."

"Oh, just put it on my tab already."

With a huff, he ventured back into the masses. "Watch the teeth, Crypt Keeper!" he shouted. His green construct suit of armor was effective, but it didn't make their bites and scratches any less jarring. He created a wedge to give himself leverage. Pushing them side to side, out of his and himself towards his destination. "It's not even a good phone! It's a flip phone! And I get terrible service with it!" he groaned. "But my music... My glorious music..."

That got a chuckle from Flash, "Is it Weezer?" Green Lantern threw a gesture in the air in his direction. "What?! That was funny. You know... because they have the Green Album? Did you get it?"

"Yeah! I got it!" he growled. "Where is my damn-"

His jaw hung slack, and he could have cried. He really could have. Green Lantern saw his phone, and it was under the foot of what could only be described as a giant zombie. This hefty fella had to have been in the 400+ pound weight class. He most certainly did not die of starvation. Drool fell from the corner of his mouth freely.

Green Lantern's head tilted to the right, "That was a Q-Phone..."

Unable to understand, unable to put together words, the zombie just stared at him and said, "Hmph."

"Hmph? That's all you have to say for yourself? Hmph?!"

The zombie tilted it's head to the side, "Hmph."

His eyes flashed with anger, "Put this in your mouth, maybe that will shut you up." A green carrot appeared in front of the oversized zombie's face and he promptly latched onto it in his zombified stupidity. Green Lantern shook his head and shoved him roughly, "Probably the only time you've ever gone after a vegetable in your life."

Plucking his phone off the ground, the glass shards that had formerly been his screen clinked to the ground at his feet.

"I didn't cause that part."

"You threw it into the pack of zombies. It's adjacent to what you did."

Flash blinked a few times, "I'm kind of surprised you knew the word adjacent."

Green Lantern glared, "Enough." Green split out of his ring like a waterfall and covered the ground beneath his and all the other zombie's feet. "You guys broke my phone." He started to shift his weight up and down, and to Flash's surprise, the ground seemed to be flexing. "And it was a nice phone." He started to lift up off the ground with each downward push.

"I am done playing with you guys..."

He flew up into the air, and then crashed back downwards. The ground dipped deep in the center, and the zombies flew into the air. The trampoline construct that had been quickly morphed into a series of pipes that caught the zombies and dispensed them into another container construct. He turned to Flash with a huff.

"...and I think it's time we go hit the guy who brought them back to life."

. . . .the Hand Mortuary. . . .

Like most cities in California, Coast City was a very nice city. Plenty of night life, expansive beaches, none of the pollution of a San Francisco, but out where this place was... It was nothing short of a perfect canvas of a scene from a very cliche, but very scary movie. The tees hung low, the moon shined freely. The ground was moist and the air was

Sep 29. . . .the Hand Mortuary. . . .

Like most cities in California, Coast City was a very nice city. Plenty of night life, expansive beaches, none of the pollution of a San Francisco, but out where this place was... It was nothing short of a perfect canvas of a scene from a very cliche, but very scary movie. The tees hung low, the moon shined freely. The ground was moist and the air was pungent.

Death was in the air. There could be no doubt about that.

"I'm pretty sure this is the place," Flash nodded.

Green Lantern glared, "What gave it away? The ominous feel of 'oh god, oh god, we're gunna die' or the trail of blood and limbs that were so graciously left out for us to find our way? Yeah. This is the freakin' place."

They ventured deeper into the darkness. A cemetery laid between them and where they suspected the person responsible for all this nightmare was. Green Lantern remembered reading something in the paper about this place. About something that happened to the family of the mortuary. He remembered that it was deep in the woods, where people didn't have to suffer seeing such a place when they visited their relatives that had passed away.

"Creeps people out, you know? It's where they made the bodies all, plasticized and stuff for funerals. So yeah, Timmy got hit by a car, but you can't show him like that when grandma comes to the funeral to see him, you know?"

Shuddering, Flash shook his head, "I've got a really bad feeling about this."

"You came all the way from Central City for this, didn't you? Are you really going to turn back now?"

"Well, no. I'm just saying, maybe we should come up with a plan. I can tell you right now, what we contained, is only about half of the missing bodies that I was able to calculate. There's more of them, and we need to be ready for them."

Nodding, Green Lantern pushed forwards, "I'm more of a leap-and-come-up-with-a-plan-on-the-way-down kind of guy."

Flash sighed, "Of course you are."

They made their way through the cemetery, and just as cliche as everything else had been, the mist started to creep up around their ankles. Not having any other choice, Green Lantern actually produced a green lantern.

"Shut up, ok?"

"I didn't say a word."

"I know what you were thinking."

"It's a little funny."

"Watch for zombies, ok?"

"Watching."

An old building called itself home tucked between two giant trees that loomed overhead. Their leaves were dried up and threatened to fall, but for some reason, never did. It was an old brick mortuary, well sized for an indoor funeral in it's main lobby area. They didn't have to put their heads together to figure out that inside the those walls was probably exactly what they were looking for. Flash pulled back to try and formulate a plan, "We should probably-"

"Too late."

Green Lantern ran past him and kicked in the door, "Crypt Keeper, prepare to meet your, oh wow..."

Flash blurred up to his side and found quite the horrific sight to see. Several long tables sat in the center of the room, and decaying bodies of all types and colors sat at them like they were waiting to share a great meal. A hooded man stood at the very end of the room, wearing a hood and a long black robe that rippled at the ground.

"Ah, it appears that we have company..." the man grinned. His skin looked decayed, but somehow more lively than his zombie cohorts. He had a symbol on his chest, an upside-down triable with five stripes coming off of it. His right arm was exposed, pale and veiny. He wore a ring on his finger not-unlike Green Lantern's.

The man grinned again, "...perhaps we should offer them a bite."

Green Lantern turned to Flash, "Yeah... Maybe we should have come up with that plan first..."

* * *

**To be continued...**


End file.
